As Long As You Love Me
by anonymous-sshi
Summary: Jongin memegang dadanya sakit,kyungsoo yang dulu telah hilang . Bad summary - - . KaiSoo , ChanBaek , KaiTae . Happy Reading guys


As Long as you Love Me

Cast : Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Kim JoonMyeon

Genre : Hurt,friendship,romance,yaoi,BL

Ga suka yaoi,ga usah baca . Saya ga terima bash,wkwkwk xD . Happy reading readers

.

.

.

-_Jongin kau harus tau,luka dibayar luka,sesak dibayar sesak,sakit dibayar sakit,dan mati dibalas mati-_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyungsoo apa matamu buta,atau kau pura pura buta dengan semua yang Jongin lakukan padamu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis,dan pandangannya masih terfokus pada buku di tangannya

"Kyungsoo kau mendengar aku bicara atau tidak? Jangan mencoba menghindari pertanyaanku kali ini Kyungsoo"

"Baekhyun-ah , aku sayang pada Jongin, dan selama ia masih ada di sampingku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tau kan Jongin dari dulu adalah incaran siswa-siswi di sekolah kita,jadi tak aneh jika dia seperti sekarang"

"Tak aneh? Kau gila Kyungsoo? Bahkan kabarnya Kai minggu lalu meniduri guru sementara kita di UKS"

"Selama dia bahagia ,aku bahagia"

Balas kyungsoo sangat tenang,raut wajahnya yang memang indah terlihat bertambah indah saat sebuah senyum tulus hadir di kedua belah bibirnya

"Kyungsoo-ah ,kau butuh dokter! Otakmu sudah tidak waras pastinya"

Baekhyun terlihat mengacak rambutnya kesal,mungkin dia sudah habis kesabaran dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah , Kai bukan Chanyeol yang selalu ada untukmu,Kai bukan Chanyeol yang selalu menuruti semua kemauanmu,dan Kai juga bukan Chanyeol yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu,Kai berbeda,dia bebas Baekhyun,dia selalu merasa dirinya bebas maka dia seperti itu"

"Ta..tapi Kyung..."

"Aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa nanti Baekhyun"

ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyungsoo kau pura pura kuat kan sebenarnya?"

Batin Baekhyun miris

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Bibir tebal plumnya memanggil pelan namja di depannya,namja yang kini tengah berpagutan mesra di ruang dance dengan orang lain

"Ah Kyungsoo,ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin sembari menjilat sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya

"Aku ingin pulang,mau mengantarku?"

Jongin tertawa merelehkan "Kyungsoo kau bukan anak kecil lagi,kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Kau tak punya uang,ck sebentar"

Kai terlihat mengeluarkan dompet coklat dari saku belakang celananya "ini 20.000 won cukup kan?"

Dengan seenaknya Jongin melempar uang itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo,dan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam,ia masih berusaha bersabar dengan kelakukan Jongin yang semakin hari semakin parah

"Aku masih punya uang,terima kasih atas pemberian uangnya,tapi aku tidak perlu" Kyungsoo memungut uang itu kemudian menaruhnya di meja dekat Jongin

"Aku pulang dulu permisi" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris kemudian keluar meninggalkan Jongin dan pria berambut jamur itu

"Dia siapamu Jongin? Cantik dan manis eoh"

"Bukan siapa siapa min-ah ,kita teruskan yang tadi ne"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya gontai,sesekali dia tersenyum miris,lama lama ia merasa sangat lelah jika harus begini terus

"Kyungsoo-ah tunggu aku!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang sana,dan dengan segera Kyungsoo membalikan badannya

"Baekhyun" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

"Ya Kyungsoo-ah kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu,kita pulang bersama ya,sekalian aku harus bicara banyak padamu"

"Mana Chanyeol? Tak biasanya kau lepas dari pengawasannya"

"Chanyeol sedang ada rapat osis jadi kami tidak bisa pulang bersama"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya ditemani Baekhyun tentunya

"Kyung-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Chanyeol bilang orang tua kai,adalah orang yang membuat perusahaan orang tuamu hancur"

"Apa?" Langkah Kyungsoo kini terhenti,ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan

"Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Kai dengan seseorang di ruang dance,makannya dia tau"

"Ta..tapi,jadi Kim corp yang appa maksud adalah perusahaan orang tua Jongin?"

"Ya begitulah,dan ehm Chanyeol bilang,Kai mendekatimu hanya untuk menghancurkanmu,maaf Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya aku harus memberi tau dirimu"

Kyungsoo membeku,iya jadi teringat janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk membunuh orang yang merusak keluarganya itu

"Kyungsoo gwenchana?"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dance

"Ya Kyungsoo,kau mau kemana?"

Bahkan teriakan Baekhyun pun ia abaikan,sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang marah

BRAKK

Dengan sangat kasar Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang dance tersebut ,hingga membuat 2 orang namja disana terkejut

"Astaga Kyungsoo kau apa apaan hah?"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan namja tan itu ,Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan setelah itu dia berdiri tepat di depan namja tan itu

PLAK!

"Ini untukmu brengsek"

Semua mata yang ada disana membulat saat melihat Kyungsoo berbicara kasar dan menampar seseorang

"Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau berani menamparku hah?"

"Karena Kim JongIn pantas mendapatkannya,kau mau lagi?"

Hati kai berdenyut sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan suara yang terdengar dingin dari bibirnya,kemana Kyungsoo yang Ia kenal ?

"K kyungsoo hentikan,ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun sudah memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat ,takut takut ia akan menampar orang lagi

"Kau Kim Jongin,kita berakhir,dan aku bersumpah aku akan membuat kau menderita,lebih dari yang keluargaku rasakan"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi bersama Baekhyun meninggalkan Kai dan namja di sebelahnya yang masih shock

"Jongin dia mengerikan,aku takut"

"Tenang Min-ah dia hanya menggertak ,jangan takut,dia hanya seorang Kyungsoo ya hanya Do Kyungsoo"

Kai masih bisa merasakan hatinya sakit dan jantungya yang terus berdetak tak beraturan ,ia rasa Do Kyungsoonya telah berubah

.

.

.

Alur kecepetan? Ok mian,author masih gabisa bikin alur yang rapih :) . Last,lest comment :* . Thanks readers :)

kalau commentnya di bawah 10 joonma hapus ne,soalnya berarti pada ga suka sama ff ini,huhu :((


End file.
